Love Händel
".]] Love Handel is a 1980s new wave band. According to a "Behind the Music"-style documentary, they broke up due to infighting and an ever-dwindling fan base. Bobbi Fabulous became a hair stylist, Sherman got a job at a public library, and Danny is still playing and has a store named Danny's Music Shop. Years after the breakup, they reunite for "one night only", thanks to Phineas and Ferb ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Despite this, they have been seen as a band at various other points, including in a parade and in a giant jukebox ("Hip Hip Parade", "Make Play"). They have also been seen in a tour bus, implying that they may have reunited and gone back on tour ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). History First seen in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", the group had broken up due to infighting and having smaller and smaller crowds, but thanks to one boy, due to his father and mother not remembering their date, he was able to get them back together and perform a song for them, with almost everyone in town, including "ninjas of love" coming down the stage, who had built it earlier in the day. The band also appeared in "Thaddeus and Thor" singing with Dr. Doofenshritz about his mom not liking him due to him not being able to kick. In "Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs to You!", Love Handel did two songs:Bouncin' Around the World and one for the Klimpaloon, called "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", which is only on the soundtrack. On the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album, they sung 'Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'. They were younger, but in their current clothes during Carpe Diem in "Rollercoaster: the Musical!" with Phineas and Ferb.]] Background Information * Lawrence Fletcher bought tickets for himself and Linda Flynn to attend the farewell concert of Love Händel, her favorite band. After they were featured in the "flaming hot spotlight of love", Lawrence felt brave enough hold her hand, which he had never done before. Danny yelled over to him to kiss her. Linda obliged and kissed him passionately; the two were later married. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Bobbi and Sherman have seen the documentary about their band. During an argument, Bobbi stated that it was "slovenly behavior that ruined Love Händel", while Sherman quoted the "infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fan base" statement from the documentary. *In "Thaddeus and Thor", Love Händel helped Doofenshmirtz sing a song about why he couldn't play kickball. *Danny is probably based on Dan Povenmire. *Swampy is probably based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *Bobbi is probably based on Bobby Gaylor. *Love Händel have been on a national tour at least once (maybe twice). For, they have mentioned being in Albuquerque in 1993 and Detroit in 1994. *The name "Love Händel" is a mix of two terms, one a slang term for being "a little overweight" around the hips (love handles) and the other making reference to Baroque musician George Frideric Handel who created among other pieces Messiah. *In 1993 in Albuquerque, though unknown exactly what happened, it was either about robots and/or their bus being knocked over because Danny said "Great. Albequerque '93 all over again." ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *In 1984 in Detroit, though unknown exactly what happened, the band somehow ended up covered in juice and packing tape. Bobbi brought this up after Paul the Delivery Guy helped Perry the Platypus juice D.E.I and the band was left behind. ("Delivery of Destiny") Trivia *Songs performed by Love Händel in the show are all sung by Jaret Reddick in real life. *Their name is a reference to Glam Metal. *Arthur "Killer" Kane, the bass player for the New York Dolls (a proto-glam/punk band), found himself working in a library after the band broke up. They, too, later reunited. Songs Love Händel has sung *Fabulous (Bobbi) *History of Rock (Danny) *Ain't Got Rhythm (Swampy) *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (all) *Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart (all with Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Just Passing Through (song) (Bobbi) *Tri-State Area Unification Day (all) *Bouncin' Around the World (all) *The Ballad of Klimpaloon (all) *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (all) *Carpe Diem (all) *Robot Riot (all) *The Ballads of Paul (all) Appearances *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (First appearance) *"Thaddeus and Thor" (in a song) *"Just Passing Through" (in a song) *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (the band is not shown, but they are given credit for "Bouncin' Around the World") *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Bullseye!" *"Tri-Stone Area" (Bobbi only) *"Ferb TV" (Cameo, Sherman only) *"Delivery of Destiny" See also *Sherman (Phineas and Ferb) *Danny (Phineas and Ferb) *Bobbi Fabulous es:Love Händel Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Adults Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Animated characters